Will You Kiss Me?
by Sasurealian
Summary: SasuNaru - Angst - Yaoi- AU- Naruto spends everyday trying to prove his love for Sasuke. He asks him each time if he would kiss him, but the raven turns him down.  Naurto wonders what he can do to prove he loves him. What to do, what to do! ONESHOT


**A/N: Okay, this was the first ever SasuNaru oneshot I ever wrote! And I fixed it up a bit, but it is still old, so remember that when reading!**

**Warning: Angst! YES Angst WARNING! Also, this is a cheesy idea, so that might be a good thing to mention, too! Ehe SasuNaru warning as well? xD**

**

* * *

**

**Will You Kiss Me**

**-x-  
**

"Love...hmmm, someone who trades their life to save the one they love." A pair of dark eyes knotted and a hiss escaped his thin lips, "You're shitting me, right?" Sasuke said as he glared at the piece of paper in his hand. "Love is something that you can't see, but feel. You know...it's there." Sasuke crumbled the sheet of paper up and tossed it in the garbage. "What a bunch of crap! These people who believe that must have had their heads way up their asses...and-" Sasuke stopped suddenly when Naruto sat next to him at the lunch table. A smile plastered on his lips and blue blue eyes.

"Teme...will...you...um...kiss me?" Naruto asked as he fixed his eyes on Sasuke. His baby blues had so much potential in them it made Sasuke angry. Sasuke's fists were balled together as they rest on the table. Several seconds went by and the two boys stared each other down. "For the millionth damn time, dumb ass...NO!" Naruto stood from the table and left. Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up a physic book. Way better than that hell he was reading a minute ago anyway, he thought to himself.

Naruto sank in a chair next to Sakura who sipped her ice tea. He continued with a headeskinto the table grunting. "Rejected...again.."

"Yea, cause every lunch hour EACH DAY you ask him to kiss you. If you asked me that I'd hurt you, too."

"But...but...but..." Naruto whinnied as he continued to slam his head into the table.

"You keep that up you'll get brain damage." Sakura advised as she sat her ice tea back onto the table.

"When I liked you I gave up because I decided I didn't like you anymore. But Sasuke is so much better I can't stand it anymore. I must have him!"

"He probably isn't gay like you." Sakura laughed.

Naruto growled, "I'm bisexual!"

"Ohh, righttt." Sakura corrected herself sticking out her tongue.

Naruto peered over at Sasuke who sat perfectly in his chair. His eyes perfectly gazing into his book. His midnight hair perfectly flowing over his eyes. His complexion perfect and even the way he breathed had Naruto in tangles. "God, Sakura, I can't help it anymore! I LOVE SASUKE!"

"Shut the hell up! You're the most annoying thing that walked this planet! You only come to school because he is here and you're only half smart because you want to be in Sasuke's level of class. You're pathetic, stupid, and never going to get him to like you this way."

Naruto slipped out of his chair and onto the floor. His blond hair now a mess and his eyes becoming emo with seconds.

"Get your ass off the floor and eat your food!" Sakura hissed kicking Naruto from under the table.

Naruto jumped up and slammed his right fist onto the table. "I'll never give up! NEVER!"

Naruto slung his backpack over his shoulder and jolted out of the Konoha school cafeteria. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What a idiot.."

Naruto sat outside of the school yard waiting patiently. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. He waited and sulked and finally the bell went off releasing students. Naruto jumped to his feet and wondering his eyes over the crowd of students that made their way to their car's or rides. His heart throbbing and making him feel faint. He looked all over, but still not a dark haired boy with obsidian eyes. "Damn damn!" Naruto cursed as he looked all over. And then...there he was. He walked out with his bag over his shoulder. It was slipping off and he continued to pull to back up. It must had weighed a lot!

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and smiled brightly, "Hey, Teme!" Sasuke ignored him and sighed as he picked up his pace.

"Will you kiss me?" Naruto asked again. A smile graced the blonde's face and his hand reached to grab the raven's shoulder's, but his attempt failed.

Sasuke ignored him and made his way to his car.

Naruto stared at his car and lowered his gaze to the ground. "97 things counted that are perfect about you. Your car makes 97!"

Sasuke cocked a eyes and rolled his eyes, "You're such a dumb ass!" His arms then crossed as he shook his head, "Seriously, stop stalking me and get a life!"

Naruto jerked his head up at that response and watched as Sasuke climbed into his car. A few girls squealed and ran up to his front window admitting their love for him. Naruto gritted his teeth and made his way to the other side of the car where the girls stood.

"You don't love Sasuke! I DO! I love him way more than you do. You like him for the way he looks, but there is so much more than that. I'd die for Sasuke!" Naruto gritted his teeth towards the girls and narrowed his eyes.

The girls laughed and a few mouth dropped. "Naruto is gay! We should have known! They all began to tease him and laugh, some pointing and others trying to hold their stomach from the laughing pain.

Naruto watched as Sasuke drove off. His hand reached out towards his car and he began to run, but tripped on nothing, but air. He sat on his butt and picked up a stone throwing it. The girls continued to laugh. "No wonder you're so stupid! You like boys!" They continued.

Naruto turned around with tears glittering in his eyes, "Shut the hell up you bunch of whores!" The girls jumped backwards and one smiled as her boy friend walked up behind her. "What did you just call my girl friend?" He asked as Naruto still held anger in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of anything and especially not some fat ass boy friend.

Although it did appear that lately Naruto was testing his bravery, because it wasn't exactly 'smart' to piss off a preppy girl's boy friend. Either that, get them involved in a bad way. They're tear you up! Naruto was not the brightest kit in the litter though.

"She is a whore!" Naruto snapped back. Baaaad idea!

Naruto knew this girl to be Ino. The girl who is hot and blond with a love for Sasuke. Yet she dates this guy named Choji and only for fame and fortune. It was unfair to the 115 pound, 16 year old boy known as Naruto to be up against this. He wasn't afraid at all though. He looked at him without a fear in the world.

"Take it back or else!" Choji offered as he pulled Naruto off his feet by his shirt. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll beat the shit out of you!"

Naruto didn't cringe or defend, but sat there without a response. Choji smirked and gave Naruto a good punch in the gut. Naruto dropped to to ground and clinched his stomach which throbbed in pain. Choji then continued with a kick to the face and another punch to the jaw. And what seemed like forever he stopped...Naruto lay on the cold concrete waiting to die. His nose was bleeding and his lips cracked with blood dripping from his chin. His whole body ached and burned and he could hardly see the sun setting before his buised eyes.

After the sun had totally melt into space Naruto stood on his feet. His body - at first tumbled back to the ground, but with another try got back up on feet and limped home.

He tackled his bed and squeezed his pillow for protection. It didn't seem right to be hated so much. He wanted only one thing in life and yet he'd never get it. He shut his eyes and practiced breathing. He forgot a lot, especially when he was around Sasuke. He knew a lot about him after all. He was 17 years old and weighed 130 pounds - last he watched Sasuke weigh himself in gym class. His favorite food was black olives and he liked to read. His older brother, Itachi, killed his mother and father when he was 7 and since then Sasuke seemed to never be the same.

Naruto has known him for three years. The first two he watched and stalked him. He first fell in love with Sasuke at just site. One of those stupid cheesy lines you hear in fairy tales. But it was totally the truth! He liked everything about Sasuke and it started to be that every day Naruto asked Sasuke if he'd kiss him. Why not just lay a nice wet one on him? Because he knew that it would hurt Sasuke and he wanted Sasuke to 'want' to kiss him. Asking took a lot of courage and yet every day! Every fucking day he was turned down. Naruto never began to slack off in his proposal. He kept it nice and sweet each day. He didn't growl and say I hate you, kiss me! He never was angered, but calm and yet still...he was rejected. Yea, it hurt. Yea, in stung. But it was worse than the pain he was in now.

Naruto smiled as he lay in bed. "I'll never give up, Teme..."

* * *

Naruto raced into the cafeteria. His third class let out and he made sure he was the first one to his seat.

He sat at Sakura's table and watched as she sipped her ice tea as the day before. Typical. "You're late again and-oh my gosh! What happened?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto's face in shock.

"I fell." He lied.

"On what? A lion?"

"Well, something like that." He answered brushing off the question.

Naruto scanned the area for Sasuke. No sign. "Damn!"

"He might be late today. He was doing after class work." Sakura smirked reading Naruto's mind.

Then suddenly, as if magic, Sasuke walked in. He made his way to his table and Naruto jumped to his feet and sprinted over towards him. Sakura scoffed and rolled her emerald eyes.

"Teme..."

Sasuke looked up at his face and back to his book, then immediately back to his face. His double-take left him frozen. He said nothing as Naruto continued to smile full heartedly.

Sasuke tore his eyes from Naruto and back to his book. His eyes had a hard time keeping off of the bruised boy. He almost inched to ask what the hell happened, but his curiosity didn't get the best of the Uchiha today.

"So, I was wondering? Will you ki-"

"No ,dumb ass." Sasuke snapped before the flushed-faced faced boy could finish.

Naruto began to walk off, but Sasuke stopped him. "Leave me alone! I don't give a hell if you pretend to love me, got it?"

Naruto's lips inched apart, "Pretend...? I never-"

Sasuke fumed, "Dobe, you're too stupid to understand anything, so knock off your irritating game." Although Sasuke's voice wasn't loud, just harsh, but it still burned Naruto's heart.

Naruto obeyed as he made his way back to the Cotton-candy haired girl. "Hey.." He said sullenly.

He slammed his head back into the table and shut his eyes softly.

"You look miserable. Please give him up, Naruto, he isn't worth it."

"You're wrong.."

"I'm right!"

"Wrong.."

"Right!"

"Wrong.."

"Right right right!"

"No, you're really not, but whatever." Naruto's voice was low and saddened. Like the end of the world had come.

Sakura put her hands into Naruto's hair and sighed, "Please don't do this to yourself."

"Too late..." Naruto said standing from his spot at the table and once again leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

School had let out two hours ago and Naruto sat wondering the streets of Konoha. Cars raced past him as he made his way across a bridge. He had his hands in his pocket, his attire being a net weaved wife beater top with blue jeans to sport. He stopped at the middle of the bridge and looked down. It was over fifty feet and at the bottom water. He wondered if he'd survive a fall like that, but Naruto wasn't stupid enough to accept suicide. He told Sasuke he'd never give up after all.

Naruto continued down the path. Eyes to the ground and heart full of darkness. How could Sasuke not see how he felt? He absolutely loved him, but how can Sasuke know that? Sasuke thinks Naruto wants him for his looks. Hell no! But he probably thought so.

Naruto then stopped at a park. The local park with children and pick-nicks. He stopped and examined the children. All of them had smiles on their faces and glee in their eyes. Naruto being a orphan with no family. It hurt sometimes. He lived with Iruka who always seemed to be at work. He hated life, but once he met Sasuke it all disappeared.

Naruto turned to a small park bench. There sat his angel the one that he saw in his dreams. He had a book in his hands and his ipod plugged into his ears. Naruto smiled.

He walked over to the bench and blushed taping Sasuke's shoulder who lightly jumped. "Huh? Oh, it's you.."

"Sasuke I-"

"No no no!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Just listen!" Naruto barked!

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do I will love you! If you hate me I will love you. If you destroy my home I will love you. If you beat me up to pieces I will love you. If you kill me...I will love you." Naruto's eyes began to fill with tears and they would have slipped down his cheek if it weren't for him swallowing them back.

The sky above them began to darken and the bugs chirped in the background. It was quiet and all that was heard were children giggling.

"I don't care if you don't love me back, but I swear to the heavens I will never hate you!" Naruto then backed up a few steps.

"You forgot the punch line.." Sasuke teased, but sounded - almost serious.

Naruto turned back and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Will you kiss me, Sasuke..?"

Sasuke paused and stared at Naruto. He never used his real name before in that sentence. Sasuke shook his head. "No..."

Naruto smiled, "I love you.." Then he began on his way.

"You don't love me, dumb ass!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto turned around.

Sasuke glared and pointed at Naruto angered, "You don't even know what love is and you can't even prove it. Stop playing this fucking game with me!"

Naruto began to fill dizzy. "Prove?" He whispered to himself. He then walked off into the night leaving Sasuke on the bench in the park.

Saturday morning use to be Naruto's favorite day of the week. He got to sit back and relax watching TV. That included sitting in your boxers and eating lucky charms. Naruto blew out from his snot sucker and looked into the tissue. Either he was sick or depressed. Naruto knew the answer.

He threw on a orange and black T-shirt with a pair of old, worn out jeans. He was still pondering last nights conversation. "Prove? How can I prove I love him without words? There really isn't anything is there?" Naruto said to himself as he began to pace back and forth with his hand to his chin. "Flowers? Naaaa! Chocolates? Hell no! Sasuke hates that crap. A puppy? Noo, he'd murder it. I give up!" Naruto complained as he fell backwards on his couch. There was really nothing he could do to prove his love was there?

He decided to take a walk to try and clear his mind. Too much stress could kill a guy!

* * *

Naruto walked down his street. Once again his mind in a tangle, a mess of thought. "Damnit!" Naruto yelled out. He didn't even notice the boy standing right in front of him. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing he-?"

"You forgot your bag." Sasuke said handing over Naruto school bag.

Naruto blushed, "T-thanks, Sasuke."

"Why are you calling me that now?"

"Because I decided that it might hurt you to be called Teme." Naruto turned his eyes away blushing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You never fail to be a dumb ass."

"Sasuke, will you kiss me?"

"Nope!" Sasuke answered with no emotion.

"Will you tomorrow?"

"No."

"The next day?"

"Nope.."

"The day after that!"

"No!"

"Ever!"

"Never ever, dumb ass..." Sasuke answered with a sigh and turned around walking off.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "How can I prove I love you? Do you hate me because I like you? Are you not gay? Do you ate blonds or maybe blue eyed people? Do you not like kissing people? Do you hate people that way under weight? Do you not like the way I smell? Is it the way I dress? My voice or my hair style? Should I be smarter? Should I be rich? Should I have a family? Should I be straight? How about be dead? I'll do anything you ask of me! Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it with a smile on my face!" Naruto's breathing went out of place. His eyes watering again with steamed tears. "I will prove it..." Naruto whispered, trying to calm his aching heart.

Sasuke stood staring at the boy with red eyes and tears streaming down his face. "You cry a lot."

"Is that it? I'll stop then!" Naruto wiped his tears away with his shirt and ran up in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke backed away and tired to walk around him. Naruto stayed with him. "What else can I do? I can hardly breath right now! I need you!"

"Just fucking shut up! I hate you, Naruto!"

And the first time he used his name it hurt him dearly. How could Sasuke feel that way about him when he never would give him a chance? How much of a stoic prick did you have to be?

Naruto jumped backwards. "Is that what you want of me..?"

"Why do you keep this hell up! There is no such thing as real love! My brother...he...he pretended to love so he could use me. He killed them... Love only hurts people and there is nothing of the such."

Naruto watched Sasuke carefully. His voice becoming dim.

"They died and I didn't go to the funeral. I lost what I loved and don't want it back. Don't pretend, dumb ass!"

Sasuke walked off and this time Naruto stayed behind. His heart was still crying on the inside. Yes, Naruto knew what that felt like.

He looked up into the sky. The clouds began to gray and Naruto smiled, "I can't prove I love you, but I still do." Suddenly a smile graced over his face.

Naruto began to search for Sasuke. He jogged down random roads in search for his angel, but no sign. The rain would come soon and then the ink from his note would dissipate! He didn't want that! It took him so long to write it and he wanted it to be perfect for his love.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he made it the the park. Sasuke was at the bench as if last night were beginning to rewind.

This was Naruto's last chance! He thought that if he could get Sasuke to read his feelings on paper he might could understand. He had to try! He couldn't give up!

"Go home, idiot!" Sasuke ordered as he saw Naruto heading his way.

"I have something for you!"

"I don't give a rat's ass! It is about to rain and I'm leaving soon anyway.

"Just hear me out?"

Sasuke sighed and slammed his book closed, "What is is, dumb ass?"

Naruto handed Sasuke a note. The paper was bound together with a shoelace. Sasuke cocked an eye and opened the note.

He began to read the words slowly. For a dobe he could write!

_'Sometimes in this world life seems little. You can't find the way out and you get trapped inside. You hate the world and everything in it and fail to know what is best. It hurts your heart the most and you feel as if you know what pain is and nobody else can help. Everything is futile and everything is hate. Yea, I know that feeling. It hurts, I know! I met you and all that went away and seized to exist. I'm too young to worry, but it never went away. And yet love can't be explained. I would do anything for a smile, but that was also a fake need. I can't give up, because you still live. And as the days rise and set it gets worse, Sasuke. None the less I don't mind be hated. Maybe I do, but if you're happy I am accepting of it._

_Please feel the way of love and not the hate_

_even though these are my mistakes._

_So what if I never hold you or kiss your lips again?_

_I never had that one come true, but thanks!_

_You're not alone my dear angel._

_Love Naruto...'_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he crushed the letter. He stood up and began to pass him. Naruto looked into the park, not one gaze meeting him. He stepped off the curb of the side walk and turned back to Naruto. "The memories are suppose to ease, but they don't leave me."

Rain poured down quickly. The smell deadly and the air damp. It made the streets fume with a horrid smell. Was the sky sad with choice?

Naruto turned around and looked at the truck that headed right for Sasuke. The headlights to Sasuke's back and said boy frozen like a dear caught in the head-lights, "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out as he jumped at Sasuke and pushed him out of the way. The truck slammed on the breaks and skid across the wet street. It collided into Naruto who stood over Sasuke protecting him.

It was odd the way it happened. Sasuke was pushed just in time and just in a perfect position to protect him from the impact.

No, the truck didn't pin Naruto, but yes, he was in pain. No, he wasn't dead. But yes, he is in danger. No, Naruto doesn't regret it. And yes, he does. Naruto felt as if this was saying good bye. Saying he couldn't love him. Could he? The truck driver had hurt Naruto! Really hurt him! His whole inside of his body wasn't throbbing with pain, but he was broken. Was he? All along was his heart broken?

The truck driver jumped out of his car and called 911. Sasuke stood frozen at the boy who lay limp on the rode. His mouth had droplets of blood easing from the side and his breathing becoming faint with ever breath.

"S-S-Sas-Sasuke..." Naruto cried softly. A smile forming onto his pale face, "Will you kiss me?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth to hold back to tears coming from his eyes. It even burned because Sasuke didn't know the last time he cried.

"Y-you...why..did you? Naruto...why! WHY!" Sasuke shouted with tears coming faster.

Naruto had mustered the strength to drag himself over to Sasuke who sat shaking now. "No.." Sasuke said, "Stay away from me!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. His warmth slowly fading away.

"Why!" Sasuke asked again. This time his voice low and squeaking.

"Because I love you..."

Sasuke's eyes froze as Naruto lay in his arms.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his figure and pressed his chest against his.

It took time for the Uchiha to understand. Naurto wasn't the brightest kid at the school, but unlike everyone else, he never gave up! Each and everyday he was there striving to make the raven boy see him differently. It was something Sasuke could not accept though. He didn't want to believe someone could love him, but now here the blonde was...and now dying before him. Fuck it all! Why now? And then the words slipped from the raven's lips.

"Yes, Naruto...I will kiss you.."

Sasuke lifted up Naruto's face to his. Naruto's -once blue- eyes were gray and his face was ghost white with no warm color. His lips ice blue with blue rings around his eyes and mouth.

Sasuke moved his lips and touched Naruto's gently. What was a kiss if it was frozen? Sasuke didn't give a hell. His barrier around his heart had shattered. The one that protected him from love. The one that tried to halt Naruto off. The one Itachi created years ago. It shattered!

Sasuke felt nothing from Naruto. No movement to pull it in. No tongue to play with his. No laughing or giggle. Just a touch, the taste of blood, and ice.

Sasuke pressed in forward to try and get Naruto to play along. He wanted this and secretly Sasuke did too. His lips were soft still, but they were gone. The kiss that was shared was not like snow white. Sasuke caused this.

He pulled away and bit his lower lip until blood gushed. "You said you'd do anything for me! DON'T DIE!" Sasuke demanded with a trembling tone.

Naruto's breaths seized.

"DON'T DIE! If you really love me you won't...won't..." Sasuke burst into tears and shut his eyes tightly.

Naruto rose his head and captured Sasuke's lips. Sasuke jumped at first to see Naruto was still alive. The kiss was soft and demanding. As if to say that Naruto had lived for this exact moment. His tongue was too weak, but it still swormed inside the raven's mouth. They moved their lips together in a quick, tender motion, but soon it was pulled away from Naruto who weakly spoke, "You let me love you. And that is worth dying for, Sasuke." Naruto touched Sasuke cheek. His pulse quit beating and his breathing stopped. His head fell back limp in Sasuke's arm. The truck driver went insane, yelling at people over the phone and pacing nervously. He wasn't even checking Naruto! Was the man that afraid?

Sasuke still sat frozen with Naruto wrapped in his arms. His body was so light and lifeless. Was he really gone?

Sasuke pressed the dead body into his chest as rain pelted them. "You're my only exception with love, Naruto. I just had to lose you to finally see and I hate myself. Your first kiss was my last..and...you won't remember this tomorrow because you are asleep.." Sasuke paused and took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, "But I'll remember it forever..."

_Love...not just someone who would trade their life for the ones they love, but someone who is willing to do anything to reach that level of love. It can't be bought, it can't be faked. It can only be shared._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, review? Sorry I am soooo mean when I write! I am very emo and angsty! Forgive Aiya!**

**SORRY for typos!/dies**

**REVIEW!**

Aiya~


End file.
